Half Blood Sacrament
by The Keeper of Dark Shadows
Summary: Poor half blood Rachel, the past is starting to come back and haunt her. She worked so hard to hide from them (and not to mention him...) But when her past catches up to her, will it endanger her friends too? And will she be able to ask 'him' for help? Or will his demand be too much?
1. New Term

Rachel got off the crowed bus, just in time to be pushed aside by her fellow classmates. She watched as the cold air turned her breath into a small fog.

It was the start of a new semester at Jefferson High, and the young half breed was happy to return to her normal life. During the winter holiday she was out patrolling the night with little to no luck. Most vampires were in the night clubs, and her being under aged, Rachel couldn't get in, but she did manage to find a few ghouls digging up bodies in the graveyard. How gross could they get? Looking in the grave yard for their meals? Chills rolled down her back. Ghouls were the grossest of the knight creatures.

"Rach!" The sound of her name snapped her back into the present. A perky red head was waving for her to come to the schools library. Sam Callaway, attracted to anything with the words Undead or supernatural in it and Rachel's only _normal_ friend.

"Come on Rachel you are being slow!" Sam opened the door for her dark haired friend.

"Well you know it's a Monday and I had a rough winter break."

Her friend's expression became blank, "Did you catch any of the night creatures?" Then her eyes lite up and she grabbed her pin and yellow notepad. "Tell me all about it! My blog readers will love to have first hand knowledge."

Rachel sighed and slumped into one of the few bean bags in the reading room. The blue leather like material puffed up around her. "Sam, I can't tell you about my hunts you know that is a secret." She mumbled quietly.

"But the world deserves to know! Rachel, a half blood vampire! Born into the daylight as a creature of the dar- ohf!" Rachel had thrown her book bag at her journalist friend.

"My answers no Sam and you know why! So stop asking!" Rachel pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears and tried to relax. She couldn't afford any media attention. It would give _him_ a chance to find her, and she had worked to hard to hide just to be found.

"Chica What are you doing to the poor vampire?" Nila walked in with her bright red frilly shirt and khakis. Her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. "Don't you know she cranky when the sun comes up?" Her Latina voice was coated in a mocking tone.

Rachel smiled, "Don't you know demons can't enter buildings unless invited?" Returning the mocking tone back to her.

Nila made a face, "This is a public building. Even if that rule applied to me I could still come here."

Sam frowned and then sighed, "What about you Nila?" She dug out a camcorder and pointed it at the Latina teenager. "What to share the secret life of a demon teenager?"

Nila smirked, "Ahhh," she stared right into the lens of the camcorder, and her brown eyes turned red. "No" the video camera flew from Sam's hands to the floor breaking the screen from its main body.

"Hey!" Sam whined and picked it up, "That was a present from Uncle Max..." She mumbled under her breath. The video camera started to float on its own again and Rachel covered her face. How much more did they have to do before blowing there secret?

The camera landed in the hands of a blond ten year old. Aidan smiled as the electrical device started to put itself back together. "Nila that was mean..." Nadia stood behind her twin sister, letting her black hair cover blue eyes.

"Looks like the twin witches showed up to school. I'm surprised the two of you didn't ditch town already." Nila frowned, looking at the adverse twins.

"Ha! and give up the lead role in this spring musical?" Aidan laughed. "I think not!" She landed on the beanbag beside Rachel and smiled big. Nadia sat beside her sister and whispered something in her ear. Aidan smiled, "Hold on I have to ask first" The blond turned back to Rachel, "Sooooo do you have history this term?" The witch smiled like she already knew the answer.

"Why yes... Yes I do" Rachel almost sounded scared. "Why?'

Nadia smiled too, which was a rare sight, but her sister kept talking, "Oh nothing..." she started to look off around the room. Than she looked back at Rachel with a smile that would be in a tooth paste commercial. "But you're going to love the history teacher!"

"Oh! Is he that hunky blond that we saw this morning?" Nila smiled. "Mmmmm its about time they hired some good looking teachers"

Rachel wasn't really impressed, "And why would I care about how hot the history teacher is?"

"Cause I see the future and You will like what I see" She smiled.

"And what did you see?" Rachel was getting even more annoyed. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her immature love life.

Nila found the perfect opportunity to make her friend squirm, "Did you see them making passionate love under the bleachers?"

Rachel turned a bright red color, "Nila!"

"Or did you see him groping her in his room?"

"Nila shut up!"

"Awwww is the little half breed vampire embarrassed?" Now Sam was in on it. She was video taping her.

"Sam please shut it off" Rachel covered her face. "Now please Aidan please tell me before I these two kill me..."

She smile sweetly, "He makes you happy"

The bell rang and Rachel shot past her group of supernatural friends. She didn't want to hear anymore of this. That little voice in the back of her head was starting to talk again. _Because mistakes like you don't deserve to be happy._

* * *

**_Keeper: Ok so I went to the anime con this month and went to a panel on Fanfiction. As you all know im not the best at beginings... and i asked him whats the best way to start it. He said just start from the middle and go from there. So i am so i rewrote this... again. _**

**_But please leave your review and add me if you like the story (Feel free to leave where you want this story to go if youd like. ill take it into view when i write ^^) Bye till than ta ta_**


	2. Such sweet Sarrow

First block was band, and that drug out forever. Second block was French, and Rachel could already speak it fluently. Who said her time spent as a test experiment was a _complete _waste of time. Third block was pottery. She had fourth lunch so as soon as she finished her lunch she would be off to history, to meet this alleged _hot _history teacher. That's all she heard today! _Oh he has broad shoulders. Owww he has long blond hair. Mmmm his voice is so dreamy!_ She was getting tired of hearing how _hot _he was. Rachel was getting aggravated and she didn't even have his class yet.

The young half breed walked into the class room. The walls were decorated with all kinds of world wide nicknacks. African mask, flags of all groins, old scrolls behind glass framing. Why did all this look similar?

"Sweetheart. I'm so glad you dropped by early" the voice was behind her.

_Oh God no... Please for the love of God no! _Rachel hoped that he was like a T-Rex and that if she didn't make any movements he wouldn't see her. But that was proven untrue when she felt his hands touch her side. He gently started to stroke her sides.

"C-Cain..." The word trembled out of her mouth. She took a deep breath in. She could make a run for the door. _But can you really out run the world's oldest vampire?_ That stupid voice mocked in her head mocked.

"You've been a very bad girl Rachel." He jerked Rachel around so they were face to face. Her nose gently touched his chin and she could feel the little stubble of blond hair from where he's neglected to shave. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and glasses rested on his nose. Those blue eyes felt like they were looking into her soul. _No No No! I was so careful!_

If only she could make it to the door than she could-

"Than what my dear?" He smirked.

Fuck he was already in her mind. When she tried to pull away, Rachel felt like she was encased in cement. Not only was he in her mind, he had control of her body.

"Give me some props Rachel. How could I call myself the oldest vampire alive if I couldn't find my queen to be?" He lowered his head. More of the stubble rubbed against her face. God he had missed her. He kissed the soft skin of her rosy red cheeks. Cain loved how her body would burn when he touched her. "I've always had my eye on you... Even the day you left... I was still watching."

She took a deep shaky breath in, "S-Stalker much?"

"Looks like you've learned a few new words." Cain noted.

"I'll be more than happy to give you an ear full of all the words I've learned, you good for nothing perverted pedophile!" Rachel was trying to push him out of her mind. It would be the first step to pushing him off her body.

"I love it when you fight back, Darling. You make me work for your love." He started kissing closer to her mouth.

"You fucking pervert! I will never lov-" His lips pressed against hers. Cain couldn't bear to hear his beloved mutter the rest of the sentence. _She just needs time, _he reminded himself, _and if I have anything it is time..._ Cain pulled away. He remembered the first time their lips touch. It was close to a year ago. She was pale as a ghost when he pulled away than, but now she was red with anger.

"If someone sees use you're in so much trouble." She growled.

Cain smiled and kissed her brow. "You doubt me so much Rachel. I had the curtsy of locking the door behind me when I saw you come in here."

"You perv! You were stalking me in the hallway!"

"You favor that word don't you? Don't worry love. I were truly the thing you accuse me of I would have chained you to my bed the day I saved you and your brother."

The young half breed winced at the thought, but forced herself to think about the other part of his comment, "Dean? H-How is he?"

Cain smiled and let his grip loosen on her. He took a step back but kept her where she was. "He's doing well. Finished his masters degree in technology."

"In less than a year?"

"Your brother has much potential to do anything he puts his mind to." Cain sat on one of the desk. 'Well I take that back he didn't get much of the vampire speed or strength. So unless he decides to fully change over, I doubt he would be much use in a fight." he paused. "That was always your area of expertize, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head, "He got the brains and I got the bronze..." Cain knew she missed her older brother. Though you couldn't hear it in her voice you could see it in her eyes. It was the second best way to read her. The first was obviously by pushing into her mind.

Cain looked at the cloak, "The bell will ring in about forty-five seconds so I better make this quick." His eyes turned bright green and Rachel felt the cold air sweep across her body. _Oh no..._ He could ask her to do anything in the world, and she couldn't refuse.

"See me after class Miss Rachel" The door unlocked and she felt her body relax.

* * *

**Keeper: So? What do you think ^^ i feel very proud of this. Please leave a comment below **


	3. What Does the World Offer You?

_**Keeper: So hey guys! The beginning part of this chapter is about how Cain teaches his class. This is like the perfect way to start a new term ^^ and i hope you think so too so please leave a comment in below i really to hear what you think. **_

_**And this is MAGA important! If you want to help push this story forward i need you to go to my home page and vote on where you want it to go! so please vote!  
**_

_**so until the next chapter ta ta**_

* * *

"So welcome to my humble classroom children." Cain smiled as he looked about his class. Rachel sat in the front row. How many of these children would be part of the world of night? How many could be ghouls or vampires? Or police officers or doctors? That's what he had to figure out. He smirked, "Though I graduated with a Doctor in front of my name, I'd prefer you call me Mr. Cain." He sat on his desk. "Who can tell me what this class is?"

Sulfur came off the young girl who raised her hand. He called on her. "Well this _is _world history. So I'm going to take a shot in the dark and so the history of the world." The young demon sounded like she was asking a question instead of making a statement.

"Wrong" Cain blurted out loudly. "Anyone else?" He picked up the world looking basket ball and began to spin it on his finger tips. "I am here to teach you this" The vampire tossed the basketball to a young man in gym shorts and basketball jersey. "And what this world has to offer your generation." Cain started to walk slowly between the deck. He took the basketball from the young man as he strode by. "What does this world offer you Mr. Sha?" Cain pointed at the bright red haired teenager across the room. The shy ginger slide further down into his seat, mumbling a disregard. The class laughed, and the boy turned as red as his hair. Cain even smiled. The blond vampire walked back to his desk. With a quick look into the red head's mind, Cain knew exactly what to say.

"The military is a great place for some people, but for others" He tossed the basketball to some girl with pink in about thing she had on. She shrieked just barely missed her. The class laughed again, "Others want to design the next big thing on Project Runway."

A young boy picked up the basketball. He had tan skin but visible freckles on his face and arms, "I want to travel." Cain nodded his head, and gestured for the boy to toss the ball to someone else. He did.

Cain watched a listened to each child's future dream. He was making a mental list of who he could send to the world of the undead and who he could send to the world of the living. His gaze fell towards Rachel. She hadn't said a word all class period, but he was dying to hear what his lovely bride to be wanted from this world. Of course his ability to see the future told him many things, but he only had a few glimpses of her. One vision had been him purposing to her, another was her falling asleep in his arms, and the last was bits a pieces of her in his bed begging. Cain licked his lips as he replayed the thought. How much longer did he have to wait? It had been two years since he found her, saved her and her brother from a life of being a lab rat, but it had also been a year and a half since she ran away from him. He remembered watching as she wrote her _Dear John_ letter. The words entered his mind.

_I'm so sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. It's literally killing me to be here. Dean, I love you so much. Please don't hate me for leaving._

_Cain..._

"Mr. Cain!" Only hearing someone shout his name snapped him back to the present.

"So students I was thinking about the past." He held up his hand for the ball, which he received moments later.

"That's a dangerous place to stay" Rachel mumbled, under her breath.

"Well Miss Rachel, I don't think we heard what you want from the world." He bowed slightly holding the ball out to her.

Rachel didn't dare say she was scared, but Cain could read in in her eyes. She took the ball. "You know what I want from the world?" she asked softly.

Cain hoped none of his would call him out when he licked his lips again.

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

_Damn, _he thought. "I'll see you all tomorrow children! And remember all this week is about us getting to know each other so be prepared to tell stories tomorrow!" Rachel was getting up to leave when Cain shot out his arm to bloke her path. "Now didn't I ask you to stay after class?" he smirked.

Rachel almost growled, but her gaze went to the door. "Nila please wait for me... in here please."

Cain frowned, "You befriended a demon?"

Nila frowned, and looked at her brown haired friend, "And befriended an asshole?"

"No" she mumbled slightly. "Cain she is not a full demon. Only half... like how I am only half vampire..."

Cain nodded his head, "I see. Well Miss Nila, I asked Rachel here to stay after class. We are old friends and I'd like to do some catching up."

Nila nodded, "Well Aidan did say he was here to make you happy" She smirked. "Sooooooo"

Rachel gave a pleading look to her demon friend.

"Have fun Rach! Make sure to give us some killer details when you get home!" The door slammed behind her.

Rachel started to turn a blood red color. It was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Cain only smiled as the locks on the door snapped into place and the curtains fell. "I believe you still have a question to answer."

She shoved the basketball into his chest. "Why don't you answer the damn question?!" Anger coated her voice.

Cain smirked, "Come darling." he took her by the hand and lead her to his black leather wheeled chair. He gently pushed her into it.

"If I tell you, will you answer the question?" he leaned against his wooden desk. Cain rolled the basket ball back into her lap.

The half breed sunk a bit into her seat, clearly thinking it over. "If I say yes can I leave?"

"Of course my sweet. I'll even drive you home" He smirked.

"I don't need a ride..." she mumbled quietly. "But okay"

A smile swept across the vampire's face. "Over the course of my life. I have obtain power, riches, and anything that my heart desired." He walked behind her. Cain placed his hands on her shoulder, and started to massage them. He could feel the uneasiness seeping off of her. He wondered how much of it was caused by him. "But do you know what my heart desires most?" he leaned down and whispered the lat part in her ear. Cain felt the shivers roll across her skin.

"W-what?" She manage to spit out the word.

"You...Your mind, body, and love. I want it to be all mine." His tongue licked the shell of her ear. "

At that moment Rachel jerked out of the seat. Her hands were turning white from where she was gripping the ball so tightly. "Well I want to be left alone!" She slammed the ball into his face. Blood gushed from his nose, as Rachel broke the door handle trying to get out. Before she could slam the door he was there. One hand held his bloody, probably broken nose, the other held her arm with a steady grip.

"Well my dear," Rachel wondered why he was smiling, than he spoke. "That just earned you a detention for tomorrow." He released her hand, and she nearly took off running.

That's why he was smiling. She was going to be stuck with him _alone_ for God knows how long... and she knew that was not going to end well.


End file.
